Mai Mitsukai My Angel
by crazyhelga
Summary: Life. What is it, and why do we live it like we do? What good does life bring us? Kami only knows. As I look towards the sky, I see a star falling from the Heavens and I remember a story of old. A glorious battle of love and hate, of passion and desire, o
1. Prologue

_Mai Mitsukai (My Angel)  
_By: Stacey Meyer a.k.a. Crazyhelga  
Overall Rating: 'R'  
'The Prologue' Rating: 'PG'  
Warnings for 'The Prologue': None

* * *

Life. What is it, and why do we live it like we do? What good does life bring us? Kami only knows. As I look towards the sky, I see a star falling from the Heavens and I remember a story of old. A glorious battle of love and hate, of passion and desire, of good and evil. And I remember, every time a star falls, that is a trapped soul finally being set free. Free from demons, free from Hell.

This, my comrades, is the story of my life. The story of the good dying young and the evil living forever. My years go slowly and my innocence was quickly snatched from me in my youth. I'm going to warn you, this story is nothing you've ever imagined, and it's not going to be very pretty. So if you can stomach my tale, I urge you to continue, but if you are offended in any way, well… you've been warned.

It starts in the middle of a quiet afternoon in the small village of Emiko on the planet of Vegeta-sei. My mother, Aiko, was ten months into her twelve month pregnancy, and was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. My father, Yuki, had been gone since he heard she was pregnant, causing her to be a single mother, even though she was married to a man who couldn't commit to her or her unborn child.

Life was going quite smoothly for Aiko despite Yuki's disappearance, and so was her pregnancy. She visited the village medicine man and had a checkup, declaring her pregnancy a healthy one, well healthy for a Saiyajin woman, and told her to expect a girl. So she sat at the table, reading the happenings on Vegeta-sei and what was going on inside the kingdom. It seemed that a heir was bestowed upon the throne. A young prince that was named after his kingdom, Prince Vegeta. The newspaper said that King Vegeta was elated about the news, but was also worried about the queen, Nyoko, for she wasn't fairing quite as well as the chibi prince.

There was also a mandatory meeting stated in the paper, requiring all expecting parents of children to be born within the next six months to join in the kingdom that evening for prearranged unions under the Saiyajin court of law. Aiko sighed and took a sip of the steaming herbal tea sitting on the cherry wood table in front of her, setting the paper down in the process. Rubbing her temples, she took another sip and hefted herself from the chair she was sitting in. Being ten months pregnant made it look like she had a small planet hidden underneath her shirt, and according to her, it felt that way too. She hated the idea of subjecting her child to a prearranged marriage. The main reason was because she was forced to marry Yuki, her parents claiming they were required to be wed according to the law, under punishment of solitary confinement. And if there was one thing Aiko hated, it was being alone. Just like she was. All alone, just her and her daughter.

"Yuki, why did you leave me, especially like this?" She rubbed her belly and went to the bathroom and showered, preparing herself for tonight's meeting. She got out of the shower and toweled herself dry and slipped into a very light gown, taking into regards of the heated Summer nights on Vegeta-sei. The dress was red with white trim had a thin black sash that wrapped around her underneath the bust. She took a look at herself and brushed her coal black hair and put half of it up into a bun and left the other half down to hang in loose curls at her waist. She wasn't as muscular as the other Saiyajin women due to a genetic defect inherited to all the women in her family. She was desired by many men and hated by the majority of the women because of her soft curves as opposed to the normal muscular definition of a standard female.

After looking herself over in the mirror one last time, she leapt into the air and headed towards to castle to see what was in store for the chibi-sized Saiyajin growing inside of her. Landing on the grass, Aiko padded softly onto the marble sidewalk and up to the doors of the gigantic palace. A guard escorted the pregnant woman to the conference room where the arrangements were to take place. The king was seated at the far end of the table next to the high priest who would be running this unity meeting.

"Welcome, sirs and madams alike. Please, have a seat, for we have a large task at hand, but not much time. First off, if you are not due in six months or less, I will have to ask you to leave. It is stated in law 354B that no Saiyajin shall be coupled before six months of development, for fear of death before birth and leaving the other half of the coupling without a mate before they are even officially mated." Some Saiyajins left, but the majority remained, awaiting the next order from the high priest. "Next line of business. I will name off the arranged unions by last name, this will include the random coupling of the Prince Vegeta to his future mate." The room immediately went into sheer chaos. Everyone wanted their daughter to be joined with the prince, and were fighting amongst themselves on whose daughter would be better for the young heir. "Quiet!" The room silenced once more, "As I said before, it is _random_, and nothing that is said or done will change the outcome. Now if you don't mind, I would like to begin so I can get to sleep at a decent time."

So the high priest started listing off the coupled pair's last names, male first and then their chosen mate.

"……Oki and Leiko….. Kioko and Mina…… Tori and Yoko……" About half-way through, Aiko got nervous, wondering who her unborn daughter would be stuck with for the rest of her existence. She looked up at the priest and gave him her full attention. "…Vegeta no Ouji and Shan…." All the parents of the daughters not coupled with Vegeta groaned and the priest eyed them all and continued his rambling, "Udo and Raidon… Tanaka and Kin…"

About an hour later, the priest finished and Aiko was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was to be wed. Not to just some Saiyajin, but to an elite, to her prince. King Vegeta smiled to Aiko and pulled her to the side to talk to her privately.

"Hello, Shan Aiko." Aiko kneeled before the king and waited for permission to arise. "Please, our children are to be wed, there is no need to bow to me."

"Thank-you, your highness."

"I'm sorry that Nyoko isn't here to meet the mother of the child that will bring my son happiness in the future."

"How is the queen fairing?" The monarch's face darkened slightly at the mention of his wife's health.

"Nyoko isn't doing too well. She has slipped into a comatose state, and the lab technicians are not sure of when she will awaken to see her son for the first time, if she will at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sire. I wish the best for the queen, and I do hope she gets better." The future princess kicked the inside of I'm afraid I have to be going, my feet are killing me and she's trying to rip open my insides." King Vegeta chuckled and looked at Aiko and smiled weakly.

"I'll have one of my guards escort you back to your home. Farewell, and make sure my future daughter is treated well."

"I will, farewell."

Aiko and a guard flew from the palace grounds to her house within minutes. She thanked the elite kindly and went in for a well deserved night of sleep.

"My baby, the future queen of Vegeta-sei. Who would have imagined that this would've happened?" She smiled brightly and laid down on her soft bed, welcoming sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what'd ya think? I hope none of you are confused, because I know that I kind of am O.O Hehe… Just to let you know, Bulma's mother's last name is Briefs, so if that's why you're scratching your head thinking her last name isn't Shan, maybe that helped a little. She will eventually use her mother's maiden name in the future instead of her father's name. Get it? Got it? Good. Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R if you must! Peace!

Stacey - Crazyhelga

Japanese Terms  
Aiko - Beloved  
Yuki - Lucky or Snow  
Nyoko - Gem  
Chibi - Runt, Dwarf  
Shan - Beautiful  
Mitsukai - Angel


	2. Chapter One

_Mai Mitsukai (My Angel)  
_**By**: Stacey Meyer a.k.a. Crazyhelga  
**Overall Rating**: 'R'  
**'Chapter One' Rating**: 'PG'  
**Warnings for 'Chapter One'**: None

* * *

It took nothing more than a little document that claimed our lives to be bound to each other for eternity or otherwise noted. That was how I came to be in the place that I am, married to the King of Vegeta-sei. I still don't understand why it happened, really. I just wish that I knew the truth about him and me. I do know _what _happened, though… Vegeta, that's what happened. He threw me for so many loops; it still makes my head dizzy to think about it.

There was a time in my life that the name Vegeta meant nothing to me except comfort and friendship, but now, now it's different. Back then we had no idea what they would force us into, what they would make us do. We both did what we wanted, neither of us knowing we were arranged to be wed to someone not of our choosing, and we definitely didn't know that we were to join with each other. Sure I thought it odd that I always had a bodyguard, especially since my mother and I were in a lower class of Saiyajins, but I always overlooked any odd happenings and just lived my life as any normal child would, with love and happiness.

And then I met Vegeta for the first time. He was a lot different at the age of nine than his now at the age of twenty-one. He had less on his plate and more love for the world around him. He actually cared about his people. That was a long time ago. We were nothing but carefree kids, looking for a true friend in a harsh reality where no one could be trusted. And that's what we had, the perfect friendship.

* * *

I'm not quite sure the exact details of the day I met Vegeta. I do know, however, that it was a warm day and that it was by Hoshi Falls. I was sitting on an old wooden swing and there was a pleasant breeze. I remember wishing my father was there to push me. I also wished that he would give me a chance, and to see that I wasn't exactly the worst news in the world for him. I still believed back then that being a good person would, in the end, always get you what you wanted.

I don't really remember why I was at the lake in the first place or what I was doing exactly, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. That was the day I found the other half of myself, the day I found the person who would turn out to be the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. I literally found Vegeta.

I was walking on the hidden path that lead to the cave behind the waterfall. Very few people knew about it, and it was the only place I could go to sit and just think about life without interruptions from anyone, even my bodyguards. However, while I was walking towards my destination, I noticed that it had been freshly used. Small boot prints leading towards the falls were still visible on the soft ground. That sparked my interest, to say the least, so I sprinted up to the cave and that's when I found Vegeta. He was sitting in the cave by himself, staring at the backside of the waterfall. I couldn't tell if he had noticed me or not, so I decided to let myself known to him.

"Hello?" my small voice called out to him. He turned slowly and simply looked at me.

"How did you find this place?" his soft boyish voice replied. Something troubled me about the way he was speaking and his stature.

"I followed the path; my Mama showed me where it was." He nodded his head in understanding and pulled his legs against his chest. "My name is Bulma, what's yours?"

"What's it to ya?" I looked at the boy and frowned.

"Nothing, I was just trying to be nice." He lifted his head a bit to get a better look at me.

"My name's Vegeta."

"Vegeta? As in 'Prince Vegeta'?"

"Yeah." I stuck my hand out to shake Vegeta's. He hesitantly accepted my greeting and I shook his hand for an absurd amount of time, seeing as how I was utterly ecstatic to meet the prince of my planet. "Geeze, would ya let go?" Vegeta pulled on his hand to escape my overly-happy hand shake. I blushed slightly and pulled my hand from his.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never met royalty before." He shook his hand a little and then turned his eyes to the ground once more. "What's the matter?" I asked without even thinking, as innocent minds don't know better than to question the obvious. He looked at me for a little time and then averted his eyes again. His small mouth opened to speak, but it snapped shut just as soon as it opened. I knew something was wrong with my Prince, but I was in the dark. So I did something any eight-year old would do, I hugged him. In turn, he did something completely shocking to me, he cried. That was the first and last time I ever saw my future husband and King cry.

After Vegeta's tears dried up a bit, I sat next to him, rubbing his back, trying to calm his shaking. He finally looked at me and his eyes went wide with horror. He couldn't believe that someone saw him in the state he was in, and it was a blow to his pride.

"Don't worry; it'll be our little secret." He nodded in acceptance. "Now, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I-it was, I mean, my mother." His head dropped, "She's dead." I gasped in surprise and Vegeta seemed to be fascinated with the falls as he told me why he was here in the first place. The Queen was dead and Vegeta was obviously heartbroken. I hugged him again, but he put up his stone façade, trying to block out the pain and hurt.

"Vegeta," I looked into his eyes to show my sincerity, "I'm here if you need me." He smiled at me for the first time in our encounter and nodded.

* * *

From that day fourth, we were inseparable. Everywhere Vegeta went, I followed. I get the feeling that I was his only friend back then, and that makes this situation now ever worse than it was before. I need to know. Why me? And is it all just another façade, another one of Vegeta's tricks to get what he wants? I thought I knew the man better than anyone else, but now, I'm not so sure of that.

If this is all just another one of his sick games, and he didn't mean what he did for me or said to me that night, I'll never forgive him. On that, I am positive. If this was all intended from the beginning, plotted by the hands of his father and my mother so I wouldn't hate our being together, then I doubt we could ever have what we once had, if we ever even had anything to begin with.

Kami, Vegeta. What did you do to me?

* * *

**A/N**: Well, here's chapter one. What did you think? Sorry about the lateness, but It may just be one chapter a month. I have so much shit to do this summer it's not even funny. Doesn't even feel like summer time. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Peace!  
Stacey Crazyhelga

**Japanese Terms**  
Hoshi - Star


End file.
